


"What was that?"

by Emma_Davis680



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Virgin Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke helps Ashton take care of his little "problem"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love 5sos!!!

"Ash cuddle with me" I said standing in the hall of our tour bus, we were the only two left on the bus, Cal and Mickey decided to go exploring and the bus driver wanted food, leaving just 3 minutes ago" no go away" said Ashton pulling his blanket up around him more "please I'm cold"it came close to a whine but it was 40 degrees out side and snowing "fine fine, you win" said Ashton scotting closer to the wall and holding out the blanket for me i smirked "Thinks Ash" I whispered the bed wasn't little but with me and him both, we were pressed up against eachother, usually Ashton never said no to a cuddle and now he has his back to me "Ash turn around, cuddle with me" I whisper in to his neck, Ashton shudders "Ashton?" I ask "its fine Luke, its ju-" he cuts himself off "oh, oh" I feel my eyes widen he was wanking, the though made me laugh, I heard Ash groan "do you want any help?" I ask feeling my cheeks heat up, Ash's head snapped around to look at me "I'm s-sorry" I start but Ashton cuts me off by turning around "I want your help" he said "okay"I wiggled closer to him, the though of ash hard, had me stiffening,Ashton wrapped a arm around me pulling me even closer "I'm going to take your clothes off, Luke" he said slipping his hand into my pants 'are you okay with this?"Ash asked, stopping all movement "its okay"I pant, Ashton's eyes light up, slipping my sweats and boxers off, taking a hold of both of are cocks and jerking them in one smooth motion "uh" i grunted "does that feel good?" Ash whispered into my neck, oh my god Ash's sexy talk almost sent me over the edge but his hand stilled and he had weird look on his face "what! what's wrong?" I ask feeling myself panic " Luke, can I finger you?" He ask's going as rad as his bed sheets " I I mean uh-I-you dont have to let me"he said causing me to chuckle "yes" I said "really? cause if you dont want to" his words were cut off by my finger "I want you to, please" I said lookin him in the eye "okay i'll be right back"Ash said slipping out of his bunk, well this is it, I'm technically not gonna be a virgin anymore "here I come" Ashton said sliding back in to the bunk holding up a new bottle of lube "very important" he said sliding a pillow from one of the other bed in "lift up" after putting the pillow in place, he tugged at my shirt leaving me naked "no fair, you get naked too" I whisper causing him to laugh pulling his own shirt off he said "I want you to lay on your back, so I can see your face" I nodded "okay then, are you sure you want to do this?" he ask's "yes" I gasped as I watched him wet his finger "oh that's cold" I pant feeling him push a little harder "that feels weird" I wiggle back and forth "want me to stop?" Ash asks looking a little disappointed "no add a nother finger" I say to him "are you sure?" i nodded but he still thrusted his finger in and out for a minute the second finger felt great appearlenty for him to because he said "fuck your so tight, I'm going to add a nother finger" that's the one that really hurt causing me to hiss "relax" he said running a hand down my chest "can I kiss you?" he asked after his calming words, failed to calm me down "please I whisper-gasped, his lips were soft,and worm making me relax, after about six thrust I felt his fingers hit something "oh my god what was that?" I yelled Ash just laughed "your prostate" he said hitting it again in three thrust of nonstop prostate abusing I was cumming harder then ever before, I heard it more then felt it as Ash yelled as he came all over the bed underneath me, Ash leand up to kiss me hard "next time I'm fucking you"


	2. "I've wanted you since that first day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the ending of the first chapter, Ashton tells Luke "next time, I fuck you" this is next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still editing, sorry for mistakes. This is finished.

It's been about two weeks since that day with Aston in his bunk. With many failed attempts of reaching my prostate by myself I finally give up. "Well look who's finally decided to join his band!!" Yelled Calum, with food in him mouth. Ashton gives me a knowing look, heat turns my skin red with embarrassment. Maybe I'm not the quietest during night when I'm "sleeping" emphasis on the FINGER quotation mark and jerky up wards motion. "So tomorrow when we get to the hotel...." Says Ashton, we all know where this is going, he's gonna call Calum to be his roommate because, nobody, and I mean nobody tells Mr. I'm punk rock, I do what I want, when to shut the fuck up or go to sleep, might as well put someone who would stay up with him in the same room....aka me. Jealously sneaks its way into my body, we all know Calum likes to cuddle....naked, maybe I'm not the only one to give Ash a "helping" hand. That thought alone makes me regret getting up outta bed. "Luke is my roommate!" Yells Ashton, causing my head to snap up. "What?! No, no no!" Said Michael, looking in between the three of us. Calum chuckles from beside me "calm down, princess sharing a room with me, ain't that bad" he said shooting me a small smile. Making eye contact with Ashton his words from that day echos in my ears.  
"next time I fuck you"  
The crowd had us all pumped that night; all if us dancing and grinding but poor Ash who is always stuck behind the drums. Sweat dripped down my eyebrows as I lead the way up to the room Ashton and I share. Someone's, who I assume are Ashton's fingers trail down my lower back, distracting me from getting the room key into the door. Ash gives me a small smug smile as he stands behind me, wrapping his arms around me, rubbing his already hard cock against my ass, as he takes ahold of my hands getting the door to unlock. Ashton connects his lips to the spot behind my ear, sucking like his life depended on it. That's gonna leave a nasty mark. We stumble into the hotel room, our lips meet in a heated kiss even before the door is all the way closed. "Can't stop thinking about that day; about you, your tight little hole struggling to take two of my fingers; how would it feel trying to take me cock?" I moan loud and needy, his dirty talk has me harder then I've ever been before. Running my fingers threw Ashton's long hair I give an experimental tug. Ashton's response caused his hips to buck into mine, grinding out hard cocks together. "You wanna do this right?" Asked Ash as he pulled away looking deep into my eyes. "Yes, Ash I'm absolutely sure I want this to happen" I say bringing my hands up and wrapping my hands around his neck. "Okay just making sure, go get on the bed; I gotta get some stuff" Ashton said, taking a step back from where he had me pressed against the wall by the door. My nerves started to kick in as I watch Ashton dig in his bag. I've seen how big Ash is hard, and he's huge! Ashton drops a condom and a new bottle of lube next to me. "If at any point you want to stop, just say the word" he said. Nodding my head I close my eyes, showing Ashton he has complete control. I hear Ashton growl and the next thing I know I'm on my back, with Ash on top of me. "You like giving up control don't you? You little slut" said Ashton, biting down on my neck causing me to gasp. "Imma take real good care of you" he whispered, bringing his mouth back to mine. Ashton had two fingers deep inside me, hitting my prostate every two or three thrusts. "A-Ash-ton, I-I'm ready please!" I whimper, his fingers dragging across my prostate was driving me crazy. A small whine escapes me when he pulls his fingers out. Ashton chuckles "want me to fuck you bare? Fill you up nice and full with my cum?" Ashton said, causing my eyes to roll back into my head. "Yes! Yes, please Ash" I whimper pulling him down by his hair to kiss him. I watch as Ashton lubes himself up, catching his eye as he finishes up. "Are you sure you wanna give me your virginity? Luke cause you'll never get this back" said Ashton leaning down to press his forehead to mine. "Yes, Ash I'm sure" I say pressing a kiss to his chin. I close my eyes as Ashton presses his tip to my opening. Sliding his fingers threw mins, he thrusts his hips forward just enough to let his head enter me. I suck in sharply "relax, Luke breath deeply" said Ash stilling to let me adjust. The stretch burned, causing me to clamp down hard. I whimper as Ashton moves a little bit, as Ash slides all the way in, I bite my lip to keep my pained whimper from being heard. "Such a good boy, taking me so well for a virgin" said Ashton, connecting his lips to my neck. My earlier thoughts about Calum being in my same position, being filled by Ashton comes back to me. Ashton notices my change in attitude instantly "Luke, you okay? What's wrong?" Asks Ash "have you fucked any of the boys?" I blurt out regretting it instantly. Realization passes three Ash "your an idiot. No I haven't fucked mike or cal, I've only wanted you for as long as I could remember" said Ashton, shifting causing me to gasp, this time out of pleasure. "Move Ash, oh god, please more" I say digging my nails into Ashton's back. "I had plans of fucking you hard, but I guess imma have to show you how much your loved first" said Ashton as he pulls out and slowly slides back into me. Spreading my legs wider, I feel Ashton going in deeper. I see stars when Ash slides against my prostate on his way back in. Small whines and whimpers are on a constant flow out of my mouth. My cock straining hard between out stomachs. "I've wanted you since the first day of band practice, that day in my bunk, I couldn't stop thinking about you" said Ash. I feel him start tensing above me, he takes ahold of my aching cock, jerking it to time with his thrust; shooting my load onto my chest, Ashton shoots his deep into my ass. Ashton stills above me, his eyes widening "I-I think I love you"


End file.
